Journey to Hogwarts: The Duel of the Magicks
by stardustsecret
Summary: Two years after the original Journey to Hogwarts ends. Lily and James are in their Seventh year and Voldemort has Risen.
1. Trained as Aurors

Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Harry Brown, Sara Trelawney, Professor Ivan Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
  
  
Lily Evans got off of the train for her seventh year in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, her long red hair was pulled back into a loose, out of the way bun and she was in her black robes, the head girl badge pinned to her robes proudly. The war on the evil Wizard named Voldemort was in full swing now and Lily, her fiancée, James, and their best friends, Willow Verl, Mirel Meese, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were all going into the war as soon as they graduated. There would be no time for further schooling yet and most of their friends were already fighting Voldemort furiously.  
  
Lily bumped into someone and muttered an apology as she kept going. A chill and oily voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
"Careful Mudblood, You might have gotten filth on me." Lily groaned inwardly and turned to face the inconsiderate, insufferable, jerk that was Lucius Trevor Malfoy. She crossed her arms and was dimly aware that her boyfriend and four friends walked up behind her.  
  
"Careful Malfoy, your inbreeding might be contagious and I don't want to catch it!" She sneered before she turned and walked away without another word, on her way with James to a meeting between the Headmaster; Professor Dumbledore, the seventh year Prefects; Willow, Mirel, Sirius, and Remus from Gryffindor, Chandor Chang, Sara Clearwater, Irena Delici, and Deuce Windra from Ravenclaw, Amos Diggary, Milly Abbot, Christopher Bones, and Delia Dancer from Hufflepuff, and Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Patrick Parkinson, and Demos Bullstrode from Slytherin, the heads of house, Professor McGonagall, from Gryffindor, Professor Flitwick, from Ravenclaw, Professor Trelawney, from Hufflepuff, and Professor Jedrick, from Slytherin, and the Minister of Magic, Trillion Longbottom.  
  
Lily and James took their places on either side of the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic; they sat there and waited until the seats filled up before Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"As you all know, the war on Voldemort is in full swing and we, the light side, are desperately short of aurors." Dumbledore's eyes shifted to the Slytherins who were all smirking, "We have no choice but to train you to be aurors. Now, usually, this would be a training of several years. But we don't have that. We'll be lucky to even have one year at the rate we're going. No, Your trainings will not be long, nor will they be extensive. But I can assure you that half of the seventh year will be gone in the war fighting before the Christmas Holidays." The Headmaster's usually twinkling eyes were grave.  
  
"I cannot guarantee your safety when you leave this school. So it is up to you on how you want your training to be. I can admit several into the nursing career. Treating magical injuries is a messy job, however it does not have the killing. But you will lose patients. Voldemort is ruthless and unkind. We must stop him at all costs." Dumbledore turned to the Minister, "Minister Longbottom is here to inform you what is at stake if you become an auror."  
  
"Good day students." Trillion Longbottom was a cheerful man, he was also young. Lily and James both judged that he couldn't be more than twenty-four. They had long ago learned how to connect themselves telepathically, and so knew each other's thoughts as soon as they were thought. Longbottom went on to explain just how they were going against Voldemort and how they were trying to get as much support as possible. Trillion Longbottom was an auror himself, he and his wife, Viviane, had become Aurors the very second that they graduated from Hogwarts with hopes that they could somehow help quell the threat of the dark wizard.  
  
After the minister spoke, Lily and James joined their friends out in the hall and gathered to discuss it. They arrived at the conclusion that they'd all become aurors. Each was an expert in a certain area of spell casting and each was ready to serve. Nobody wanted to see Voldemort take over anything...everyone's worst fear lately was that they'd find the dark mark above their home.  
  
A letter flew up to Lily and she opened it slowly...and gasped.  
  
Written in blood red ink, which, on second inspection, was actually blood, were the words:  
  
"Mudbloods are all going to die. You're next, Lily Evans. Your parents came first, now it's your turn."  
  
And written in a loopy, almost pretty, way at the bottom of the page was one word.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
  
  
Stardust's Rambling: Well, I told you I'd get the sequel up soon! I can't promise that it'll be long but it'll cover from the time they graduate until the night they die. Then I have a third sequel to get up which everyone'll probably hate but that's not my fault is it? Didn't think so. Thank you. Well, review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


	2. The order of the Griffen

Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Harry Brown, Sara Trelawney, Professor Ivan Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
  
  
Lily collapsed into James' arms as she read it, sobbing. Her family was dead! No...how could that be...? How could her parents be dead? How?! She wept until she cried herself to sleep. Nothing was this bad...nothing.  
  
  
  
The next day, Lily, James, and the rest of their group steered clear of Malfoy and Snape at all costs. Those sorry asses wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing Lily Evans soon to be Potter cry. She'd make sure of that. The seven of them (Including Peter who, obviously, hasn't wizened up any.) Were in the library that night, looking up a potion that was needed for Professor Jedrick's class, when Lily realized something.  
  
"Guys..." She asked, particularly to Remus, Sirius, and James "Exactly what is the Order of the Griffen?"  
  
James frowned and looked over her shoulder and read, "The order of the Griffen is an age old society of animagi who banned together in the years of 5000 BC to 1000 BC in an attempt to put an end to the Dark Wizard threats of the millenniums. There was a series of threats spanning between these time frames, and it's thought that these witches and wizards were the reason the death toll was only in the Millions. The order of the Griffen was allied by the order of the Phoenix, a known organization of witches and wizards currently training for the holocaust of witches and wizards that they believe will one day come. The order of the Griffen has apparently died out, though there is one known member remaining, Albus Dumbledore was the last trained in the order..." He looked at Sirius and Remus, "I believe that this calls for a trip to Dumbledore's office."  
  
The six of them left Peter to do research while they walked to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore's office was guarded by the statue of none other than...a griffen. Lily looked at James and they said in unison "We're on business about the Order of the Griffen!" The Griffen statue let out a shriek and its eyes blinked, then it tilted its beaked head to the side and allowed them access, if reluctantly. Lily, Mirel, Willow, James, Sirius, and Remus all walked up the stairs into Professor Dumbledore's office. There was a great golden bird sitting on a perch beside a desk that was littered with books and pieces of parchment, the walls were covered with pictures of the headmasters of the past and there were bookshelves along each wall, all of them filled with books.  
  
Dumbledore sat patiently at the desk, waiting for the marauders to explain themselves, a twinkling in his eye as he watched them. Lily was the first to step forward.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore...We want to join the Order of the Griffen in the fight against Voldemort." She said, her voice deadly calm for the day she'd had the day before.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle without warning and he eyed them quietly for around five minutes before he spoke, "Miss Evans, you realize the weight of what you're asking? The Order of the Griffen is not a game. It's a highly elite force full of witches and wizards who are given the power to become Griffens at will. Voldemort will fear you all of the more for it...and he'll want your head for it. You six would become THE biggest target for Voldemort."  
  
James frowned, Sirius shifted, Remus looked down, but Lily, Mirel, and Willow's gazes were sturdy. "We want to do this."  
  
James stepped forward to put his hand on Lily's shoulder, "If Lily does this, I do it." He looked at Remus and Sirius, "You two in?"  
  
Sirius shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "James, buddy, pal, you know I'm behind you one hundred percent...but, I was thinking, maybe it'd be good to have an ally who's not in the Order. Peter is hardly a worthy ally, and I doubt anyone else would do it..."  
  
Remus nodded slowly, "My sentiments exactly...if you had people on this side..."  
  
Lily turned and smiled at them, the first smile since she'd gotten the letter, her eyes told them that she understood. "It's alright guys, You do what you need to. And you're right, having allies who aren't in the Order would be handy should we ever have need to go into hiding." (A/N: Ironic, Eh?)  
  
James nodded, catching on. "She's right. You two can be our trump card if we ever need you to. And you'll be out of the direct danger to raise your families, should anything happen to any of us."  
  
Sirius and Remus made their escape, then Dumbledore began speaking, "One more thing, any and all magick that you gain now, will be given directly to your children, and their children, and thus on. The founders of the Order wanted to be sure that we were here if needed." They all nodded, "Good, Now...Close your eyes and don't be scared, you'll feel different from before, more powerful. You'll have the strength of the Griffen flowing through your veins..." 


	3. Transform and be captured!

Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Harry Brown, Sara Trelawney, Professor Ivan Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! You know I love you right? Well, if you didn't then now you do. Lupus Argenteus Noctus, Betta-in-Blue, querty...I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
The first thing Lily noticed when she came to, was that she felt like she was moving in molasses. Professor Dumbledore had warned them that it would feel odd...he hadn't warned them that it would hurt like a good junk shot to a guy. She was going to have to ask him about that. Standing up and surveying her surroundings, Lily noticed that she was in the Head Girl's Dormitory. Now, as to how she'd gotten there and exactly why she'd wound up there, she had no idea. However, it was plain enough that this was where she was. Lily walked to the door of the dormitory and opened it, walking out and down the stairs. She saw a similar scene as those watching her must have seen when she came down, as she watched James, Mirel, and Willow stumble down the stairs and fall onto the couches.  
  
Remus and Sirius were beside their friends in an instant, both of them begging the four to forgive them. Lily, Mirel, Willow and James, however, were too dazed and felt too drugged to say anything about it. Lily looked up into Remus' worried, soft brown eyes for a few seconds before he and Sirius left her and James to themselves to go to their girlfriends, both of which seemed to be experiencing much more complicated side-effects of the power that was being sent into them from the woods and the castle...for indeed, that was the source of the power. Lily and James lay in each other's arms silently for what felt like hours, but was merely five minutes...and then everything went black.  
  
  
  
The next day, the drugged feeling was gone, replaced by the feeling that moving the world was possible, so great was the power. All of it, however, threatened to leave her at the slightest misuse, if only for a while. Lily rose and dressed herself calmly, brushing her hair back into its normal ponytail before moving to the door of her dormitory. She reached for the knob, but the door opened before she could touch it, seemingly of its own will. Lily arched an eyebrow and walked out, turning to test her new powers. Sure enough, the door closed calmly and quietly on its own...but the power was still there. Why it hadn't gone, Lily didn't know, but she wasn't one to test fate. In fact, she was quite happy to let her new magickal abilities do her work for her.  
  
Of course, she still had to use her brain, which expanded her knowledge of magick and its uses even more, but she had an extra bonus of not even having to hold her wand in her hand to perform the magick. She'd just use her mind to levitate the wand and perform the swish and flick move that the Charms teacher had taught, then she'd say the spell. Now, Professor Dumbledore had said the night before, before he started the transfer of energy, that they should not test the limits of their magick until it was needed. Lily, however, couldn't help it. That night, she, James, Mirel, and Willow all met under James' invisibility cloak to attempt to shift into their Griffen forms.  
  
James went first, and if he'd had too much pain or been unable to shift, none of the others would even attempt it. However, when the time came, he'd just felt odd, and he gave Lily- who was shifting next- The go ahead. It was like nothing Lily had ever felt before, even when she'd shifted into her tiger form (Which James STILL didn't know about.) First she felt her legs growing swiftly shorter and stronger, then she could no longer stand on them alone, so she fell forward onto hands that were already forming claws of their own. Eagle's claws. She then felt a weird protruding of her nose and chin as a beak formed itself, which was followed by a sensation of being sprayed by water as her neck and head sprouted hair, and her body was covered in lion's hair. Her back legs were Lion's claws and she felt a weird jolt as not one, but four whip-like tails sprouted from her hind end.  
  
Then came the wings. The main, flying pair exploded from her back first in a shower of bloody film, then the second pair, the cargo pair, that would help her carry heavier loads for further distances without having to use her claws. She turned her head, aware of every sight, sound, and smell of the forest around them. She knew when an ant scurried up a blade of grass in search of food, she could hear the breathing of a centaur, to the left of them, and she could smell the pack of wolves surrounding them in hopes of ending their famine and taking some food. Lily turned and quickly motioned for Mirel and Willow to shift, and they did. Then the Centaurs burst from the surrounding forest to surround the pride of Griffens. There was a herd of about twenty huge males, all with spears pointed towards the four great beasts. Lily studied the centaurs and let out a soft cry in her throat, a cry that only the Griffens understood. The other three looked at the girl, then they folded their wings delicately over their backs...James was the only other Griffen with two sets, and he and Lily folded them both over their backs, and under their soft bellies, serving a double purpose- one was to protect their soft, vulnerable bellies, and the other to keep them out of the way. The lead centaur jabbed Lily with his spear and the group moved off, oblivious to an older set of Griffen eyes watching the whole process.  
  
  
  
Stardust's Ramblings: Well, that's it, another chapter up. Sorry for taking so long on Chapter Two! You know I love you all and stuff but yeah. I'm writing a book on the sidelines that I may start posting on here but it's not about HP (No shit, I'm not in the mood to be sued.) No, it's a sci-fi about an elf, a druid, and a human. You'll see, if I ever get it up. Do tell whether or not you want it up, kay? Kay. 


	4. You are

Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Harry Brown, Sara Trelawney, Professor Ivan Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! You know I love you right? Well, if you didn't then now you do. Lupus Argenteus Noctus, Betta-in-Blue, querty...I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
The Centaurs led Lily, James, Mirel, and Willow through the woods for literally hours. In fact, it was growing lighter when they finally stopped. When they did, indeed, stop, it was in a little field. Well, it could have been a little field...now it was a courtyard for centaurs. Nearly eighty large male centaurs were gathered, arguing over whether or not Mars was bright or Venus was dim. Lily was taken aback at how many there were. She hadn't known there were this many centaurs in the forest. One of their captors walked over to a large black male and they spoke, then both walked over to the Griffens.  
  
"Which of you is the Spokesbeast for the lot of you?" The black male asked, to which Lily stepped forward.  
  
"I am." The Griffen Dialect rolled off of her tongue in gentle clicks and screeches.  
  
"Who are you?" His voice was a calm, deep, soothing sound.  
  
Lily clicked her beak in automatic annoyance, "We are part of the Order of the Griffens." He didn't question her...but his skeptic look was more than enough. "The war against Voldemort..."  
  
He cut her off sharply. "We do not speak of that great evil here. He is one who must not be named."  
  
Lily turned her head upside down, then back, and clicked her beak again. "The war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named requires that younger witches and wizards be trained to help fight. Most of them are becoming Aurors. My parents were killed, I wanted more...hands on, if you will...involvement than that."  
  
"You run great risk in shifting so openly." The centaur chided her, then he led her to speak with the rest of the centaur tribe leaders. There were four others, each had brought along twenty or so large guards to make sure there were enough that the tribe leader was safe. One of them was a handsome dun, one a strong-looking palomino, another a gray, and the fourth a buckskin. All were strong and agile-looking and all had spent many, many years perfecting their body shapes.  
  
"We...haven't had a chance to shift as of yet. We wished to test our abilities before it was essential." Lily said calmly.  
  
The buckskin was about to speak when a commotion sounded from the clearing. The five centaurs and the Griffen walked out into the clearing to see not three but four Griffens backed in a circle surrounded by Centaurs, shrieking and clicking their beaks warningly. Lily stretched her "cargo" wings and slammed them against the ground, causing it to shake ominously before curling them back beneath her.  
  
The extra Griffen, an older one, looked at Lily and clicked his beak, then he and the other three made their way over to her. The old Griffen eyed Lily, then he spoke.  
  
"Lilianith Evans," He began, shocking the teen out of her mind. Nobody knew her full first name, not even Dumbledore! "I am Candal Sabatoa. The former leader of the Order of the Griffens."  
  
"Former...?" Lily began, "Who's the new..." She was cut off as the old Griffen bowed before her.  
  
"You." Was all he said.  
  
Stardust's Ramblings: Well? Well? Well?! Review peoples! I love reading how to improve my story. Am I moving too quickly? I kind of want to finish this story quickly so I can move on to the one I've been working on for nearly two years on the sidelines. Anyway. Tell me so I know. And to all of those of you who are hitting that review button at this second...I LOVE YOU! 


	5. One down

Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Harry Brown, Sara Trelawney, Professor Ivan Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! You know I love you right? Well, if you didn't then now you do. Lupus Argenteus Noctus, Betta-in-Blue, querty...I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
Lily stood there for what must have been hours, just staring at the old Griffen, then she shook her head and looked up as yet another Griffen entered the clearing. His wing feathers were beginning to turn gray and his head was completely white but he emitted an aura of power- even from the distance that Lily, James, Mirel, and Willow were at. He moved with a quiet ease, full of self-confidence and ready to take on the world. There was only one being who could be that powerful...Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
The old Griffen walked up beside Lily and turned to the gray Centaur chieftain. "Taurus, It is fine. They are with the Order." No mistaking, that was the Headmaster's voice. "I apologize for the inconvenience this has caused you, breaking in on your counsel of war. How is the young Rowan?"  
  
The Centaur chuckled and looked to the skies. "Mars isn't bright. Venus is dim. Centaurus stands out. Rowan is safely asleep beside his mother. The same should go for all other young ones of the world."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and turned, herding the Marauders back towards the castle...back towards safety. Lily paused for just a moment, then she and her friends followed the two older Griffens. On the way through the Woods, Lily kept an eye on Professor Dumbledore's back. She nearly jumped when he turned, so intent was she.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes glowed blue, even in his griffen form...as-Lily Supposed-her amber eyes glowed amber. But Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. And that was a MOST welcome sight.  
  
"Sir...?" She ventured.  
  
"Trouble seems to find its way to you automatically, Miss Evans, Mister Potter, Miss Verl, and Miss Meese. You could have been in grave danger, had the Centaur tribes not found you. But, past is past-I always say-and now I suggest you shift back and return to your rooms at once. As this is the first offence, you shan't have any detention and you two..." He eyed James and Lily. "Shan't lose your badges. However, repeat this mistake and I shall let Professor Jedrick himself deal out your punishments."  
  
The Marauders gulped and shifted back, then they hustled-under the comforting assurance of the invisibility cloak that James had inherited from his great Grandpa-back up to the Gryffindor Common Room to collapse into bed, too tired to keep their eyes open even long enough to pull off their own cloaks.  
  
  
  
Lily awoke as she usually did bright and early the next morning. However, even before she slid out of her warm nest of a bed, she sensed something amiss...Something...wrong. The feeling of wrongness grew as she walked out of the Head Girl's Dormitory and into the Common Room. Her eyes scanned the room once quickly, then she took a staggered step back and a shriek ripped its way from her throat.  
  
The commotion following erased all doubt from her mind that this wasn't a dream...James, Mirel, Willow, Sirius, and Remus appeared somehow beside and behind her, holding her to comfort her. But when they saw what she was so afraid of, it was all they could do to keep from screaming in horror, themselves.  
  
Across the wall in one of the Gryffindor First Year, Kurin Prichett's blood...were written the words "One down, More to come."  
  
It was a well known fact that Kurin was a Muggle Born.  
  
  
  
Stardust's Ramblings: Sowwy, I know it's short. And Lupus, The story loves you too. =P Once again, do tell what you think. I know I know I KNOW this is a SHORT chapter but I sprained my wrist this weekend and it's hard to type. You know the drill, and-wonder of all wonders-my right hand IS needed to type as quickly and painlessly (In a literal sense of speaking.) as I can. Anyway, once again, those of you who are pushing that wonderful little button in the bottom left corner that allows you to submit reviews...I love you! 


	6. Funeral Difficulties

Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Harry Brown, Sara Trelawney, Professor Ivan Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! You know I love you right? Well, if you didn't then now you do. Lupus Argenteus Noctus, Betta-in-Blue, querty, WolfMoon...I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
Lily stood strong at her parents' funeral. Petunia was there...she blamed Lily for it all. Petunia was engaged to some lout named Dursley...Vernon Dursley. Needless to say, they both thought Lily was a freak. But Lily could remember when Petunia had crossed her fingers hopefully on the day she'd turned eleven...just to be shot down when no letters came for her marked with Hogwarts' official seal. James, Mirel, Sirius, Willow, Remus, and Peter were all there, of course. All helping her through this hard time...Peter-however-was being less supportive than he usually would have been. Lily wondered if it was due to the fact that he was surrounded by muggles for the first time in his life, or the fact that he just hated her. Peter had always been...resentful...about the times Lily and the girls took away from him and James and the guys. Lily had also seen him hitting on Malfoy and Snape. It kind of made her wonder...  
  
Then again-there were many odd things in the world of witches and wizards. Maybe gay people were one of them. She'd seen a pair of third year Hufflepuff girls snogging in a classroom as she was patrolling the halls back at Hogwarts. Filing this little piece of data in the folder in her mind marked "Things to research," Lily returned her attention-what little of it she could spare-to the funeral service.  
  
It was a quaint service, organized by both her Grandparents and her Uncle and Aunt. Bernice and Albert Evans had always been at war with Rice and Randy Lake since their children had married...but all were allied with Fred and Andrea Evans as they had planned out Lily's parents' funerals. Nobody had planned-however-on a group of dark robed wizards apparating out of nowhere in the middle of the service. They branched out and pointed their wands in at everyone in the crowd.  
  
"The Order of The Griffens shall FALL!" Hissed one of them, his face resembled that of a snake and his wand was pointed straight at Lily. He then pointed his wand at Bernice Evans and growled out, "Avada Kedavra!" Bernice fell, as did Albert. Rice and Randy Lake fell soon afterwards, followed by Fred and Andrea Evans. With a choked Cry, Lily watched as her family literally fell to the ground dead all around her. The cry was a primitive, guttural, eagle's shriek and Lily and the others of the Order that were there with her all shifted and spread their wings, fleeing towards Hogwarts to save themselves from the carnage. Lily chanced one last glance back to see Gracie Evans, her baby cousin, reach up for her. Without thinking, Lily turned back and swooped down on the toddler, scooping her safely into the Cargo Wings and folding them under her to warm the child as she flew.  
  
Gracie Evans had watched her ma and pa die before her very eyes a day before she turned three years old. 


	7. A suitible and quite rated R explanation...

Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Harry Brown, Sara Trelawney, Professor Ivan Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! You know I love you right? Well, if you didn't then now you do. Lupus Argenteus Noctus, Betta-in-Blue, querty, WolfMoon...I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
A/N: Oh but Lupus, I DID mention Petunia. I just didn't say whether or not she died. That comes in this chapter.  
  
"Absolutely NOT!" Professor Jedrick's voice echoed through the hallways of Hogwarts, causing several students to turn their heads. "It's impossible!"  
  
"Now, Now Ivan..." the gentler voice of Professor Dumbledore calmly replied. "Who is the Headmaster of this school? Thank you. Now, Lily..." He continued, "While we MAY keep the Young Gracie Evans here, as she shows incredible potential that may evolve itself in the future, We simply can NOT accept your younger sister, Petunia. Not only is she insubordinate, but she fiercely believes that everyone here are freaks." His eyes twinkled merrily, "While this may be true, however, it is also true that we think that everyone in HER world are just as big of freaks. I'm Sorry Lily, this is the way it must be."  
  
Lily nodded her acceptance. She'd anticipated something along these lines. And she doubted Petunia would agree to live in Hogwarts anyway- so it was all for the better. Lily turned and picked up Gracie on her way out of the Headmaster's office. It was her birthday and she was fond of reminding everyone she saw in the halls about it. She'd even crawled up to Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape and tugged on their robes.  
  
"I Tun Fee today!" She'd said proudly. Lucius had smiled at her and picked her up.  
  
"Really? Three? That's an accomplishment! Your Cousin must be VERY proud!" Lily supposed she should have been thankful that he'd had the courtesy not to shoot down the toddler's pride, but she just couldn't find it in her to be thankful to Malfoy, of all people. She'd let Gracie talk to the boys for a while before she retrieved her and headed off to the Headmaster's office to ask if the child could stay. Now that she had what she wanted, she returned to the Gryffindor Common room and collapsed beside James.  
  
Mirel had grabbed Sirius, Willow Remus, and James Peter as they'd flown off. Peter had gotten much too friendly with James for Lily's taste, but still she held her tongue. It wasn't her place, after all, to openly question her fiancé's best friend. One of them, anyway.  
  
Gracie crawled into James' lap and began mussing up his already messy hair, cooing proudly to herself the whole time. James shot a pleading look at Lily, who only let him see a sheepish smile, hiding the fact that she was laughing just as hard as the rest of the dorm.  
  
"Gracie's hooked on Jamesy Wamesy!" Sirius crowed. A group of girls in the corner burst into laughter and he winked at them, earning him a stern smuck in the back of the head from Mirel. "Ow!" He turned indignantly to glare at Mirel, but lost his courage two seconds later to run as fast as he could from a certain Meese with a pillow.  
  
James had pulled Gracie down into his lap and he and Lily were in hysterics at the couple's antics. They sat there cuddled against each other watching in pure amusement as Sirius ran from the mock-angry Mirel. They were still laughing when Sirius curled up in a corner screaming "UNCLE" and Mirel pounced on him, starting a wrestling a match in which the two somehow ended up beside James and Lily on the sofa.  
  
Lily rested her head against James' shoulder as they all played with Gracie until the baby was tired out, then Lily took her up to bed and went back down to say goodnight.  
  
James was the only one remaining in the room, he slid his arms around Lily's waist and kissed her until her knees were weak, only to whisper that he loved her and do it again. Lily lost track of the kisses that they shared...and the next thing she knew was waking up to plenty of stares from plenty of Gryffindors. The Head Girl and Boy were a well- known couple...but HONESTLY! Ahem...Lily blushed profusely but James, who was now awake as well, just smirked and pulled one of the bright red blankets-for decoration purposes-over their heads and the two fell back to sleep until Gracie came looking for "Lilsie" to take her to get something to eat.  
  
  
  
Stardust's Ramblings: *COUGH* Well...we all know where Harry came from now, don't we? Yeah...thought so. This ficcy's not going to be MUCH longer. *Ducks all possible airborne objections.* I know I know...but I'm a bit anxious to get on to the second sequel. It should be longer. It's about the Next Generation. *Ducks yet another wave of airborne objections.* CHILL! I'll get the next chap up soon. And all of you who are moving your cursor to the Review button right now. I LOVE YOU 


	8. Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Harry Brown, Sara Trelawney, Professor Ivan Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! You know I love you right? Well, if you didn't then now you do. Lupus Argenteus Noctus, Betta-in-Blue, querty, WolfMoon, animalluvr75...I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
A/N: Sorry I'm taking a bit long guys. My boyfriend and I have been having a few problems and I just couldn't find it in me to write. If I had I'd probably have completely bombed the whole thing and had to spend a hell of a long time trying to fix what I broke. (Metaphorically speaking.) Anyway, Spikeo and I are finally getting over our differences and starting to become as close as we once were. And for those of you who have MSN and would like to talk to me, my email is Kayla_the_best@hotmail.com Just make sure you don't email me there. The junk mail got to be so overloading that I set my filter at the highest setting so that unless your name's on the list you can't email me. Sorry. *Ducks the oncoming angry wave of airborne objections.* ALRIGHT! I'LL MOVE ON WITH THE CHAPTER ALREADY!  
  
  
  
Weeks later, towards the end of the first semester, Lily began experiencing certain, differences. Rather than not being hungry and only eating a salad at meals, she began eating much, MUCH more. Ice cream and Pickles had to be transfigured to satisfy her odd cravings, and she began throwing it all back up the very next morning. James, Remus, Sirius, Willow, Mirel, and even Peter were all watching her worriedly. She was violently sick each morning, almost literally puking up her guts, then in the evenings she couldn't eat enough. Only Professor Dumbledore's knowing eyes knew what was happening.  
  
Lily's odd behavior carried over when she shifted and one evening she could no longer fly. Her wings simply wouldn't work correctly. That was when she went to Dumbledore about her problem.  
  
Standing in the Headmaster's office, Lily was much more nervous than she'd been when she'd been in there to ask about the Order of the Griffens. She shuffled her feet and looked down as she told him of her problem.  
  
Dumbledore studied the girl in front of him. So brave...she'd lost so much, He sighed and told her calmly in his gentle voice, "My dear Miss Evans, there is a very simple explanation as to your..." Here he paused. "Illness."  
  
She looked up at him hopefully, hoping he'd give her a potion to make it disappear, no doubt. Albus smiled to himself, his twinkling eyes gazing at her sympathetically, "You, Miss Evans, Are pregnant."  
  
  
  
She should have asked for a potion to abort the baby, Lily reflected later. It would be easier than facing James...but no, he had a right to know. So Lily took James up to the Head Girl Dormitory and sat him on the bed as she explained, gently, all of the facts that Dumbledore had pointed out to her earlier.  
  
James literally fell off of the bed onto his face in shock, but to Lily's surprise, he wasn't mad. Quite the opposite, James began immediately asking her if she wanted the baby, when she shrugged, he asked her if she minded keeping it. She shook her head wordlessly and James let out a happy laugh and ran downstairs. Mirel crept in when James left and she looked at Lily worriedly. Lily was about to speak when Mirel finally started talking  
  
"I'm pregnant!" She wailed, throwing her arms around Lily and crying into her shoulder. "Sirius and I are going to be parents and what if he wants to get rid of the baby?!"  
  
Sirius, who was walking up the stairs outside, promptly fell back down the stairs as he heard this. Mirel's voice had a habit of carrying greatly and he was shocked that she'd even think that he'd want to get rid of the child. Jumping up, he ran back up the stairs and walked into the Head Girl's dormitory. Lily looked up at him, and then she slipped out of the room, obviously through giving Mirel a pep talk.  
  
  
  
(A/N: I know I'm skipping, I'm sorry!)  
  
  
  
James paced outside of the infirmary with Sirius as Mirel and Lily lay within, both in labor. They'd gone into labor at the same time and both men were literally tearing their hair out. It had been nearly twelve hours since their wives had been separated from them. Yes, their wives. They'd been married on the last day of school. James was Sirius' best man and Vise Versa. Mirel had been Lily's maid of Honor and Vise versa. Remus...well, he'd been crying in the first row. Willow had been caught and killed by Voldemort when she was nearly six months pregnant. Remus was taking it hard. Magick had saved the baby who was now in Remus' care...but barely. Tiffany Lupin would probably go into Hogwarts the year before James and Sirius' children. To save her life, Dumbledore had had to overdo the aging potion to make her approximately a year old. Remus could barely stand to look at his daughter. So he was putting her up for adoption. Lily and Mirel, unlike Sirius and James, had accepted this. The men had blown up at Remus, throwing verbal accusations at him until they were blue in the face...but Remus was settled.  
  
Without warning two sharp cries broke through the air and James and Sirius burst into the infirmary to see their wives. Lily had had a healthy baby boy with eyes as green as his mom's and black hair just as untidy as his dads. Mirel had a beautiful little girl with sharp gray eyes and a shock of nearly silver blonde hair. Like her grandma on her mom's side...Mirel's mother looked exactly like her child did.  
  
Sirius picked up his daughter and gazed at her, then he said softly. "Auriga Angelica Black. Just like we'd planned."  
  
James smiled as he took his son tenderly in his arms and looked down at him. After a moment of thought, he spoke.  
  
"Harry James Potter."  
  
Stardust's Ramblings: Well? You like? Yeah Yeah, I'm moving fast. But I want to start the next one like, SOON! If I get the epilogue to this one done tonight or tomorrow I'll post the prologue to the next fic in the same day. *Hides behind Spikeo from the angry wave of rotten fruit and veggies.* And for those of you who are hitting the review button at this second...I love you! 


	9. Epilogue Short

Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Harry Brown, Sara Trelawney, Professor Ivan Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! You know I love you right? Well, if you didn't then now you do. Lupus Argenteus Noctus, Betta-in-Blue, querty, WolfMoon, animalluvr75...I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
He was coming...they had been betrayed. Peter had betrayed them and now he was coming. James was waiting, his wand drawn. "GO! GET HARRY AND AURI AND GO! GO!"  
  
Lily and Mirel fled to the nursery where their infants were laying. They turned as Voldemort walked through the door, his wand up. They both begged for him to have mercy with all of their hearts, all of their souls, not to kill their children. The last thing they heard was the infamous "Avada...Kedavra" and then all went black. 


End file.
